Existing solutions to thwart an electromagnetic attack of an aircraft antenna require complex and only marginally effective electronics to try to block or shunt to ground an incoming electromagnetic attack pulse. Also to control an antenna pattern that resists the attack, available methods use either fixed patterns of reflectors; or, for dynamic reconfiguration, large arrays of small antennas, each with its own transmit or receive electronics, or large arrays of small antennas, each with its own passive phase shifter. Although desirable results have been achieved using prior art systems and methods, novel systems and methods that mitigate the above-noted undesirable characteristics would have utility.